


Part of the Package

by TriplePirouette



Series: Interested Parties [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Prompted by Tumblr's captainpeggycarterismysexuality: I now need a fic about Howard introducing Steve and Peggy to Indiana Jones and neither refusing to give 100% reasons as to how they know one another. [Bonus points if its just because Howard is a fan boy]This is... close to that?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Interested Parties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Part of the Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between a bulleted outline and a full on fic. Sort of.

Jones sees them from across the room at Howard’s party. At first he thinks they’re working, and remembers the last time he stumbled across them when they were working. 

He keeps his distance. 

Howard’s parties always have plenty of booze, plenty of women, and plenty of people that will donate to the museum, so it’s easy to keep busy. 

Jones wonders why Stark keeps bringing them drinks, especially when he notices Peggy’s only pretending the drink them and Steve’s chugging them back discretely and swapping glasses with her, making it look like Peggy’s glass is always in a state of half full or near empty. 

He tries to follow site lines, but they’re not watching anyone. If fact, he thinks they look as if they’re the ones being watched. 

He is watching them, it’s true, but he can’t find another set of eyes trained on them. He also notices their body language is much different than the last time they were together. Peggy is much more clingy, constantly pressed up against Steve, and his hand is curled around her waist, holding tight there. 

Howard, in his inebriated excitement, drags Indy over to meet them. Indy’s confused to find that Howard introduces them by name- it means they’re not on a mission. Howard’s delighted to find that they’ve met and wastes no time coming up with ridiculous ways that Cap and Indy can help one another: it seems he’s quite convinced they should be best friends and start taking SSR missions together. 

Indy likes the guy, and absolutely wound’t say no to working with him again, but the Fall semester is coming up and he’s finally up for tenure this year. Jumping on a plane to Siberia right now isn’t his favorite option. 

He doesn’t miss that when Howard grabs four more glasses of Champaign from a passing waiter for yet another New Year’s toast that Steve downs half the glass in one gulp while Peggy keeps her lips tight at the glass’s edge, feigning a sip. When Howard’s back is turned they discreetly switch glasses and Steve takes another large gulp, dropping the level of the golden liquid in his cup. 

Indy smiles, “Are you a fan of Champaign, Steve?” 

Howard misses the look between Steve and Peggy, but Indy does not. “Not particularly,” he replies, keeping his tone surprisingly conversational. 

Howard finally excuses himself, off to talk to another guest, and leaves Indy his opening. “I would have sworn you were working tonight, with the way Peggy’s been managing to avoid a single drop of alcohol.” he starts. “You’ve been pounding them back all night, Rogers, and you’re still sober as a rock.”

Steve shrugs, gesturing vaguely to himself. “Part of the package.”

“You’ll have to teach me that trick,” he mutters, as they’re interrupted by Stark stepping on a chair, his voice booming out. 

Stark lets them know it’s only a few moments until midnight, talking his time and waxing poetic. While everyone’s eyes are on Stark, his eyes are on Steve and Peggy. As the crowd comes closer Steve pulls her protectively in front of him, wrapping his arms around her from behind. It’s when Steve’s hands land on her abdomen, instead of her waist, and Peggy has to fight to hide a smile, that Jones finally knows what’s going on. 

Indy muses that maybe Howard does know, and that’s why he pushed for Indy to join Steve on his next mission: a baby bump won’t fit so nice on the back of Steve’s motorcycle. 


End file.
